


Day 6 - I Have Fans. More Than You

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: Mulder is told that he's getting a new partner.





	Day 6 - I Have Fans. More Than You

“You’re treading on thin ice, Agent Mulder,” Skinner warned, his gaze fixed on the man before him. He watches Mulder’s gaze veer off to the side in a flippant manner. “You don’t have many fans here at the FBI.”

Mulder brought his gaze back to his boss, and thought of his former partner, Jerry.

“I have fans,” Mulder started defensively, “More fans than you, to be exact. People like me, they think I’m smart, and wasted, in the basement.”

It took everything in his willpower, but Skinner didn’t smile. Instead, he sat back and picked up a folder from his desk and handed it over.

“What’s this?” Mulder asked, looking down at the folder, and opening it. It was a personnel file about an agent by the name of Dana Scully.

“This is your new partner. They’ll be joining you in the office later this week. Try not to run this one away—I’ve heard good things about them,” Skinner said.

“Have you met him?” Mulder asked, reading through Dana Scully’s file. _Einstein’s twin paradox theory._

“Not personally but…” Skinner decided to let the surprise of Scully actually being a _she_ play out naturally.

“Rewriting Einstein. Maybe he’s a blowhard. Can I get a copy of their thesis?” Mulder asked.

“If you call the college,” Skinner said, a faint smile easing over his features. Mulder closed the file.

“I don’t need a partner, I’ve done fine on my own,” Mulder said.

“I don’t know that you have a choice, Agent Mulder.”

Mulder glanced down at the file again, and sighed, turning to retreat back to his basement office.


End file.
